fan_wings_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Prophecized Creature Roleplay/1
"W-wait...! This can't be right! Aren't the other dragons from my tribe?!" Prince Flare exclaimed. "Apparently not, because I'm a SplashWing!" Answered Sapphire. "Look, I'm not happy either, but this is how it is. Now we need to wait for the other five." "Wow, it's really happening! I mean, I thought I was just imagining, but it's true! You had a dream too?" Flare asked. "Yes." "Cool!" "Ugh. Where are the others?" Sapphire sighed. -Princess Sapphire "Well, while we wait... OOH I know! We can try and decode the prophecy! Isn't that FUN and COOL? I know, so fun. So what do you think?" Prince Flare said. "Ok, sure," Princess Sapphire agreed. They spent the next 20 minutes strying to understand the prophecy. -Prince Flare Piranha landed on the moon spire ans scented a familiar gross smell, a SunWing! And a SplashWing! ''Piranha hissed. She crept around the sides and used her strong nose to find the prey. ''Killing is in a dragons nature! Not even a prophecy can stop this! ''She reminded herself as she lie flat. And saw bright yellow scales and deep blue scales. ''Oooh, both in one place! More blood for me then! She smiled. She was in a crouch ready to pounce on the SunWing, ready to sink her large dewclaws into his throat. She then saw the SplashWing and scented an even weirder smell, Both ROYAL? The queen will have to let me join the Royal Pack! ''Then, she leaped. Landing on the SunWing, injecting her poison from the dewclaw. The blue one screamed and the body under her claws, and the golden male SunWing prince pushed her into the air, and scurried to his talons And then gasped as he saw what hit him. —Piranha ''Ugh... UGH UGH!! Dragons... I thought it would be other elves! But I guess it's okay. Just don't let them see you're scared, or they've already won. Alright. ''Princess Luksa grabbed her longbow and shot at the spiky dragon. ''A TrenchWing, if I remember right... ''The arrow whizzed past the TrenchWing's head. "And the next one will hit, if you don't let go of the other one," Luksa said, walking out of her cave in the tower that the SplashWing was on and gesturing to the pale yellow dragon. "Huh? A scavenger? Ooh, I'm TERRIFIED!!! Oh no! A scavenger! Yeah, never mind. Hey scavenger, get lost or get eaten," the TrenchWing said. "Oops, it can't understand me! I FORGOT." "First of all, I'm not an it. I'm a she." Luksa growled. "And I can understand you. You won't take the effort of learning our language, so I learned yours. And I'm no scavenger. I'm an elf, so let that one go," She went on, pointing at the pale yellow SunWing. "Oo, an elf! Hi, I'm Flare," The SunWing said. "Oh, I know, ''your highness. ''You're in all the scrolls," Luksa replied. Flare opened his eyes wide. "Really? I'm famous! Cool!" "Yeah. Hey Skyfall, you can come out now," She said. Skyfall, her winged tiger, came flying out of the cave and stood next to Princess Luksa, growling. "And you, LET HIM GO, or you're dead. Well, maybe not, because you're in the prophecy." Piranha tensed. "You are in it too? Oh, you're the "One unexpected. Marvelous. Now I have to look at you all day, Miss Tiny," She growled, but then leaped out of the way as a spear thrust at her eye. Prince Flare stood up and flew next to the SplashWing, who had been silent all this time. Then Luksa saw something. She leaped up on the SplashWing as Flare hissed. "I'm helping her! She's been poisoned by that idiot excuse of a dragon over there," She hissed, shooting a glare at the TrenchWing. She grabbed some Starshade and quickly made a poultice, pressing it to the wound on the SplashWing. "I mean, Pearl would be mad, if she dies!" "Huh, how do you know she's royal?" Prince Flare asked. "Look at these," Luksa said, pointing to the red scales on Princess Sapphire. "Only she has them. She's Princess Sapphire. And the other one is Piranha, right? Well, I'm Princess Luksa, and this is Skyfall, my hunting companion," She said as Skyfall stood up. "Luksa, how's the SplashWing?" Skyfall asked. "Should I?" "Yeah," Luksa said, "Hey everyone. don't freak out! Sapphire needs this, or she'll die." Just then, a bolt of skyfire shot from the sky and landed on Sapphire. "No! Not her!" Prince Flare gasped as he darted foward. "Oh no you don't!" Luksa growled and yanked him back. Well, not yanked, as he was over ten times her size. She just blocked him. "Look, she's fine. Starshade and skyfire always work." Sapphire jumped to her feet. "What happened. A scavenger? Oh, she's an elf. I heard they can talk." Luksa smiled. "At last, someone has studied." "Oh my! It's Luksa! ''Princess ''Luksa! She's rumored to be deadly! Did she do this?" Sapphire exclaimed, pointing at her wound. "No," Luksa and Flare both said. "She did," Luksa replied, pointing at Piranha. Piranha roared and flung herself at Princess Luksa. "Wow, no need to fight!" Luksa said, dodging the TrenchWing and her poison spikes. "Oh! Luksa, you're the 'One unexcpected'! I figured it was an elf, but I wasn't sure!" Princess Sapphire said. "Yeah, I am," Luksa said. -Princess Luksa Anger flared up inside Piranha. How dare they trust a tiny scavenger! Or what they called her, an elf? Dragons kill to survive! Not work together in some ‘come on guys! Let’s talk to them and see if they agree to not fight’ club! She knew she would never be able to trust any dragon or elves that come here. She took the arrow out of her neck scale and then threw it across the room, hoping to hit this ‘Luksa’ person. “Have you all gone mad!?” Piranha hissed with more rage than she could handle. “Why didn’t you fight me! And kill her!” Flare flinched away as Piranha took a step towards him. “Fighting is in a dragons nature! We ALL fight and all it ends in is winning or losing! Not acting like a coward and asking a small claw sized ‘Elf’ is that what they call you? Us TrenchWings kill elves all the time then, I had managed to scar one of those sparkly one‘s on the face (Queen Sharkgill), but she got away before the final bite!” Sapphire opened her mouth to object but was silenced as Piranha took a step towards her, her eyes were on Piranha’s dewclaw. “I’m just gonna hunt the day away, swimming and killing is in a TrenchWing's nature.” And she leaped off of the Moon-spire before anyone could object and landed in the warm waters then started to hunt for prey. —Piranha Phantom found herself on another journey as she arrived at the Moon Spire. She saw a SunWing, a SplashWing, and a scavenger of some sort. “Oh! That must be the DreamWing! Hello I’m princess Sapphire and this is Prince Flare! And that um, elf over there is Princess Luksa!” Said the SplashWing. ''Oh no! They're all royalty! Does that mean I’m royal? This make no sense! Uhhhh...... Phantom bowed. “Oh, no need for that, we don’t need all that!” Sapphire raised her talons. “Oh, sorry, its just that all of you are royal, and I’m not. So.... I’m Phantom!” Phantom announced. Flare looked worried, “Is it true that TrenchWings hate DreamWings for life?” He asked. “Yeah, the rules are, to kill them at any minute you see them, but I had poor battle training and usually read the whole time..... Why? Is there a—!” All of the dragons nodded. “Oh no! it’ll kill me! I have to hide!” Phantom felt fear take over her body from horns to tail tip. Then the elf had squeaked something. Phantom raised a brow. “Sorry, Luksa was it? I don’t understand your language... DreamWings don’t understand it....” then Luksa told Flare something. “She says that she wont let Piranha kill you. Nor will I.” Phantom calmed a little but was still being stabbed by fear. “Trust us, she is a little, um... hurtful. There was a kinda disturbing introduction.” Sapphire shivered. Phantom was curious now. “What’d she do?” She asked without thinking. “Well, she attacked me, and poisoned Sapphire and didn’t even tell us her name. Luksa just knew it.“ Now Phantom was petrified, “c-c-can I hide behind any of you? O-or I could hide on the roof?! I don’t want her to see me!” Sapphire sighed. “If you wish. If she tries to kill you, then we will hurt her... well, I hope we hear her at all.” Phantom flew to the roof and perched on a ledge, took out a book from her arm pouch, and began to read about the history of the TrenchWings. —Phantom Ahh! More dragons! The only one I can trust is Phantom... But there's another scavenger! I have to talk to her! ''Hikaru tried to get Phantom's attention as he climbed out of her pouch. "I have to talk to that one! She's a scavenger too!" The red-haired scavenger seemed to hear him and leaped up on a tower, pulled out a vine, and grapped her way up to him. "Ugh. No I'm not! I'm an elf. Everyone makes that mistake. Now what do you want?" Hikaru stuttered, "O-oh. I thought you were human. But wait, how can you talk to me?" The elf sighed. "I speak elf, human, dragon, winged tiger and the dream-language, but not fluently." Suddenly, her she turned to Phantom and spoke in a series of noises and gestures. Hikaru guessed she was talking to Phantom. Phantom looked slightly surpised but responded in more gestures and sounds. This continued for about five minutes. "Well, that's enough. I need to get back to protecting everyone from that VICIOUS beast over there," She said, pointing to the spiky dragon that Phantom had been so afraid of. "Like they need protection. They're dragons, for goodness sake!" She turned, but Hikaru stopped her. "W-wait! Um, what's your name? I'm Hikaru." The elf turned. "I'm Luksa, but you can call me ''princess ''Luksa. With that, she jumped of the Moon-spire and landed back next to the blue sea dragon. ''A SplashWing, right? I don't know... -''Hikaru Piranha yawned and then took another bite out of her shark. Of course every one in the room was watching her with fear in their eyes, especially the DreamWing, once she had attacked ‘Phantom’ little miss tiny had stepped in and shot Piranha‘s neck scales with an arrow. Of course the small twig had bounced off. TrenchWing scales are harder to penetrate than any of the other tribes. But the Flare person had breathed fire and made Piranha leap off of the about-to-be-dead DreamWing. As soon as she saw another small scavenger pop out of Phantoms pouch, she smiled. Grabbed her shark and scaled the fur off of its head as she made the shark gesture the about-to-eat-you pose and made it chase after the tiny scavenger, “Leave him alone!” Phantom snarled as she pulled the scavenger closer to her. “What ever. It’s not like that will be any use! It is litterally as scavenger like that one over there.” Piranha hissed and pointed to Luksa, Luksa then squeaked a grand remark that Piranha could never understand. As she started to finish her shark she yawned again. And still, eyes were on her. Always. This is what the other tribes MUST feel about TrenchWings, fear, anger, and more fear. That’s how Piranha liked it anyways. She rolled her eyes as she saw Luksa walk up to her as she finished the last of her shark, which was now just a pile of bones. “Oh shut up little miss tiny.” Piranha sighed as she then picked the scale tom up and put it on top of Luksa. “Hey! Stop that! She is in the prophecy too!” Flare hissed. As he took the rib cage off of Luksa. Piranha giggled. “Well, I can see this spike over here in my tail touching you too. It’s about twice as strong as you little twigs you hit me with, so don't mess me.” —Piranha "Well, I'm tired of this nonsense," Luksa said. Piranha looked faintly surprised that she could speak dragon. "You shut up and stop being all superior. You're just another TrenchWing. All of you," She said to the other questors, "Need to stop being afraid. TrenchWings are no more dangerous than any of you. You can use your powers to counteract hers." A determined glint began to grow in the other questors' eyes. Piranha roared and leaped at Luksa. She quickly dodged, using her size, which was tiny in comparison to Piranha's, to escape. As she turned, she vaulted over Piranha, spun on her heel, and knelt on the small tower she was on. "What...? Miss Tiny, that's not going to help," Piranha growled with a snort of amusement. But suddenly, a multitude of large seaweed strands leaped from the ocean, snatched Piranha's shark, and wrapped themselves around her deadly, poisonous dewclaw, immobilizing it. "Argh! What did you do?!" Luksa stood up. "Why should I tell you?" -Princess Luksa Piranha then snapped at Luksa with her jaws, her venomous fangs tried to touch the pain-in-the-tail at least a tap of venom. But then her eye caught Skyfall, the white tiger was asleep. ''You know what? Little miss tiny? You little pet shall get my anger for you! ''Then she sank a fang into the sleeping feline and then the cat leaped up in surprise and yowled in pain., “let’s see if you can heal it this time! Miss Tiny!” —Piranha "Argh! You!" Skyfall roared, and a thunderclap burst from the sky. "Alright. That's it," Growled Luksa. She vaulted over Skyfall, towards Piranha. She pressed her hands to the ground, focusing on the seaweed that was abundant in the ocean below. ''Hey, I've got some nice little prey for you guys. Come and get it! ''She could sense the seaweed thrashing as she called them with her leafspeak. ''Prey! Prey! Hungry! Eat! ''The seaweed seemed to be chanting. Suddenly, the burst from the water, wrapping themselves around Piranha. Some fell back, pierced by the TrenchWing's deadly, poisonous spikes, but more kept coming. Soon there was a mass of seagrass, restraining Piranha, but leaving her head free. "Ugh! I'll get you!" Piranha yelled, but she couldn't struggle free. Luksa crouched by Skyfall, trying to bandage the wound. ”By the moons! Ewwwwww!!! But you are kind of cute! I mean with your tiny arms and stuff! And how do you speak dragon!" Jade asked flooding the Princess with questions. ”Wait let me guess! You are magic! Enchanted by a animus!” Jade said dramatically answer her own question. Lukas looked around uncomfortably as Piranha rolled her eyes. -Jade Hail arrived at the moon spire fanning himself with his talons. It was terribly hot in the SunWing Kingdom, he looked around and saw A SCAVENGER. He flailed around uncontrolably trying to get off of the ground all of the other dragonets stared at him. As he took off flying back to the SnowWing kingdom in fear. -Hail "No, I'm not animus touched. I'm an elf! Honestly," Princess Luksa remarked to the pretty green dragonet that had just landed. "O-oh. I'm Jade." "I'm Luksa. Now if you don't mind, I need some dragon to help me fly after that SnowWing, as Skyfall is injured." Flare volunteered. "Alright," Luksa said, hopping onto Flare, "Fly fast.' They took off, leaving Piranha, who was unable to escape her seaweed binds, behind. -Princess Luksa ''A bit later... "There she is! Over there!" Luksa shouted over the wind. Prince Flare swerved to avoid a jutting rock. "I'm going to jump. You land over there," Luksa said, pointing a small rocky island about three-hundred feet from them. Flare beat his wings to close the gap between the SnowWing and himself. Luksa leaped from his back and onto the SnowWing while she was directly over the island. Before the SnowWing could react, Luksa dug her feet into his wings, steering him to the ground. "Chill! We won't hurt you!" She hissed into the SnowWing's ear. That seemed to calm him, and he spiraled to the ground. -Princess Luksa Piranha roared and hissed. “That stupid sea brain! She thinks she cat contain me! I’ll show her! I’ll kill her if I have too!” And then she balanced all of her energy and broken most of the weeds. “If you touch me again, you will get hurt way worse!” She snarled at the seaweed. The she sighed. “What now? They left me to die after the most satisfactory event happened. She then hissed, “Who’s there!” Once she heard wingbeats. “Oh! Please don’t be alarmed, I’m looking for a dragon named Sapphire.” The dragonet said quickly. Then Piranha smiled. “She left, why did you need her?” The the dark sea blue SplashWing appeared. “She’s my sister.” And at that note Piranha yawned. “They went after a dopey coward of a SnowWing. That direction a while ago.” She pointed towards where the group had left. And the the royal dragonet flew off. “Wile they try to return, I’m gonna leave, leave and attack.... or maybe not? Maybe I just sit here. Sit and wait, maybe hunt also.” And so Piranha leaped off of the spire, landing in the cold water plotting her revenge. —Piranha er, Willow, Sapphire didn't leave.)) Just Flare and Luksa.)) "Huh? What?! Azure! Come back!" Sapphire yelled, flapping after Azure as she flew away. "H-huh? Oh! Sapphire! There you are!" Azure exclaimed. "What are you doing here?!" Sapphire cried. -Princess Sapphire ( oh, oops, lol)) “oh! I’ve just decided to um, follow you. You can’t leave me with mother you know! She’ll chain me to her room to protect her youngest. Plus, I saw your note. And found a book about it, then flew all the way here.” She announced. or teleported, but who cares anyway, that’s my secret! —Princess Azure "Well, you need to go back home. Look, I can't explain this, but you shouldn't be here! Just go!' Sapphrie hissed. Before Luksa comes back! Or Flare! She won't understand... Oh, no. No, no! Not now... ''Luksa was flying in with Flare and the SnowWing. "H-huh? A SunWIng! Quick! Hide!" Azure shreiked. "No, wait, he's with us," Sapphire explained. "With you?! Are you a traitor?! SunWIngs are our worst enemy! What are you even doing here, in SunWing territory? There's a TrenchWing in the water too! And, a... scavenger? Ooh, I was just getting hungry!" Luksa hopped of of Prince Flare and squeaked calmly. "Oh, oops. That was human language. Anyways, I'm not a scavenger, and EVERYONE NEEDS TO LEARN RESPECT AND QUIT CALLING ME ONE!! Sorry. I'm Luksa. ''Princess ''Luksa." "Huh? You can talk? and you're an... elf? I read about your kind once." "Yeah, that's me. And trust me, the SunWing is fine. He's Prince Flare. I take it you are Azure? I mean, you look so much like Sapphire!" -Princess Sapphire Hey, Willow, maybe Piranha and Luksa should come to an agreement?)) They need to stop fighting sometime, or we'll never get anywhere.)) -Hawkblossom45 (I can understand that. I’ll try to. -Willow)) Azure then saw Flare, Prince Flare lad and ask Sapphire, “who’s this?” And then Sapphire grumbled, “my sister....” lowly. “What a bad intro sis, thought ya missed me.” Azure barked back. “Oh, your royal too? Sapphire never mentioned a dragonets would come along.” He frowned at Sapphire. “I NEVER PLANNED THIS TO HAPPEN!” She roared. “Calm down, maybe she could stay, we extra hands—er- I mean talons for stuff, or help, or something.” Luksa squeaked. Azure rolled her eyes. Then saw Flare and Sapphire whispering to each other. ''What a stupid thing to do! I should just enchant them to stop talking about me! Hmm, maybe I should make the scavenger, or Elf, a dragon, or so many things! I did make a dagger..... ''Azure then said. “Yawn! Why can’t something interesting happen?” And then the TrenchWing leaped out of the water with a great big shark. “Leaping barracuda’s! Could you and I split that? I’m feeling hungry myself.” And the the TrenchWing hissed. “No. This was my kill, and TrenchWings don’t share with imposters!” then azures was enraged, first a bad welcoming committee, now no food? ''I should enchant her! Maybe later though, when I have the right idea. Maybe I could do something to these poor dragons. —Azure Piranha returned a glare to Luksa as she took another bite out of her shark. Why is that dragonets staring at me still! Swim off little one! Not sharing, wont do it. '' Her mind sang, and she continued to eat, the useless DreamWing was staring as any other dragon did. And then she saw the SnowWing. He then said lowly, “maybe we should say things about each other, like an introduction game?“ and then the dragonet than said. “Fine, I’m Princess Azure and I like to mess with her, and, um. I like to eat turtles? And I love jewelry?” The Piranha flicked her tongue at Luksa. “I am Piranha, I come from the Sharpfang Pack, and I am the daughter of our ruler, Queen Mackrel.” —Piranha ((I’m thinking everyone would be like totaly confused because in the scrolls it says that Viperfish is the Queen, but the TrenchWings have many queens. —Willow)) “is everyone royal here!” Phantom blurted as she got even more fresturated, “ I know I’m not royal....” she sighed, “I’m not either!” The SnowWing sait to comfort her. “ugh, there’s nothing worse than a normal TrenchWing, a royal trenchwing! Ones with power and authority and yada yada yada.....” she was silenced with a glare. “Do not ever call me a princess or else you will die a VERY PAINFUL DEATH! Only weak princesses call themselves a princess! And I’m not a weakling!” Phantom was very scared now, but managed to hide behind a close boulder. —Phantom "There's no need to be scared, Phantom," Luksa said, in the DreamWings' language. "She won't hurt you." Luksa crouched by Piranha. "Listen. We need to get this together and stop arguing. I don't like this any more than you do, but we have to do this. Okay?" Piranha relaxed slightly. "Fine." "Also, please, ''don't ''call me Miss Tiny. I get I'm miniscule and all, but really. Call me Luksa. And please don't threaten the others. They're obviously terrified." With that, she crouched by Skyfall and waited for the other two questors. ''All right Miss tiny, I guess you don’t want to fight, but I can kill you whenever I want to, so don’t be so calm, later revenge will come! You think you can control me, make me GOOD, well, I have Mackerels blood in me, the rightful royal blood from queen orca’s age! And losing isn’t an option. Piranha smiled, “okay, now what “''Little Luksa”” she quoted. “Of course since YOU are the ONLY sensible being here, YOU should lead. Unless you’d decline this whole prophecy and I would be able to kill you all to prove to M— er— the TrenchWings of my LOYALTY.” piranha hissed sarcastically as she stood up and let her shadow loom over the small elf. And then she huffed, “unless you're afraid?” She added slyly. —Piranha'' Azure rolled her eyes, was this really how all TrenchWings were? Maybe I SHOULD enchant her.... after the argument she padded over and sat next to Luksa as she stared off of at the dusk. “Hey, I don’t know if you can understand me, but if you had the power to, you know, do anything, what would you do to Piranha? She seems......Interesting. I mean, Princesses own up to the name “Princess” but I guess in her point of view, Princess means weakness. But still, what would u do?” —Azure "I would, well, I don't know. I don't like the idea of manipulating anyone. I have had enough of that in my life." Luksa stared into the distance. "I don't know how I would really react, but I like to think I wouldn't manipulate anyone. I'd try to make friends, or enemies, for that matter, of them, and leave them how they are. I think, if we both try, me and Piranha could get along. I believe she truly thinks her actions are justified through her reasons and loyalty to her tribe. In my opinion, loyalty is the most important thing of all." -Princess Luksa Sapphire's mind raced. Azure shouldn't be here! She can't figure out what we're doing, or she won't stop until we've let her come! ''Azure and Luksa were crouched on a small spire. Sapphire flew to join them as Jade, the GemWing, walked over to Flare. Everyone seemed to be socializing, except Piranha. As she reached the Azure and Luksa, the scavenger that had been clinging to Phantom met her eyes. Sapphire suddenly had a flashback. A scavenger, trying to scale a large cliff. Sapphire, helping it up. A DreamWing, who Sapphire now knew to be Phantom, watching closely. Sapphire had seen this scavenger before. He had been climbing a cliff face, trying to reach the scavenger den. Apparently, Phantom had found him. ''Fortunately. He might be dead now if not for her. ''Spotting her, Azure turned. ''Uh oh, Sapphire thought. "Sapphire. What is all this?! Don't tell me you guys are having a party. It's literally midnight." "Er, well... it's hard to explain. I'm, uh, in a prophecy, so to speak." -Princess Sapphire Canyon arrived in the glaring sun squinting he made out the shapes of multiple dragons and a SCAVENGER! He growled at the princess his mane sticking straight up. "WHAT IS THIS THING DOING HERE!!!" Canyon questioned. Piranha smirked "Someone that understands me. That's a first." Canyon started take a deep breath to start breathing fire at Luksa when she got in front of him saying "STOP! I'm not here to hurt you! I'm in the prophecy!" Canyon looked behind her to see a SnowWing hiding behind a tree. "Is this true!" Canyon hissed as Flare nodded. "Fine." He grumbled avoiding Luksa's eyes. "WELL ARE WE LEAVING OR NOT!!!" Canyon said. "Great another weird grumpy dragon." Jade whispered to Sapphire—Canyon "Everyone, calm down. Listen, I know I'm a tiny 'scavenger' thing but honestly. I can fight, I can care for myself. But we really need to move out. It's nearly midnight." Just as she said that, the moon floated into the exact center of the sky, signaling the middle of the night. As the moon rose above the midnight black spire, it's light seemed to touch the top and an iridescent blue light encircled the Moon-spire. A single star fell down, and a glowing blue shaped stalked towards the questors. -Princess Sapphire "U-um... Huh? Should I be scared?" Flare asked, shaking himself. "Am I imagining this?" Luksa looked at him. Even her blazing green eyes, which always held so much hate, were full of amazement. "No... Who are you?" She asked, turning her emerald gaze to the glowing blue-white form. It shoot out it's iridescent pelt. A wolf... but much larger! ''"I am Skychaser," The wolf, who was female, said. "You must unite to fulfill the prophecy. Together, visit the mountains of darkness. Find the peak of light, and stand united. Of the ten who will go, nine return." Flare tensed. Ten? There's only nine of us. Well, there's that annoying SplashWing, Sapphire's sister. Hm. The wolf was speaking again. "When you need me, summon me with this, " She dropped a crescent-shaped emerald at Luksa's feet and leaped back up the Moon-spire, disappearing in a flash of white light. "That was... Interesting," Luksa remarked as she picked up the moon-shaped green gem. "Looks like we can't argue that much. Anyone have ideas on what the 'mountains of darkness' or 'peak of light' mean?" A small aqua head poked from behind a black rock. Phantom. "U-um, it might be the Moon Mountains," She mumbled. "We call them that sometimes." Jade nodded. "That sounds right. But who are the 'nine' going? There's me, Canyon, Piranha, Luksa, Flare, Sapphire, Hail, Phantom, and Hikaru. That's nine." Flare tilted his head. "Maybe... Azure?" Sapphire growled. "I wish not, but it looks like you're right. I'll go get her." Sapphire flapped away towards the beaches of SunWing territory. -Prince Flare ''A few minutes later... "Alright. It's time to go. First, we're heading to the Moon Mountains. We aren't ''going to think about the 'one not returning'. Just because they don't come back with us doesn't mean they'll die. Please don't panic, Phantom. Piranha won't kill you. Right. Piranha?" Luksa shot a meaningful glance at the violet dragoness. "Ugh. For now." "Exactly. Flare, for goodness sake, stop simultaneously looking terrified and exited. I know you're like the youngest one, but we've got a world to save," Luksa said, "Phantom. You know the territory best. You lead. Piranha, you can probably defend us best. You scout." The TrenchWing looked torn between arguing and consenting. With a shrug and a growl, she dove into the crashing ocean waves and silently swam ahead. "Canyon. You have the best eyesight, most likely. You go behind Phantom. Sapphire, can you carry me?" The indigo SplashWing nodded. Luksa switched to scavenger language. "Hikaru. Ride Flare. The yellow one with the brown crest." Hikaru scrambled on to Flare's back, hesitantly yet trusting Luksa not to get him killed. Phantom glanced back worriedly. Luska quickly continued speaking. "Jade, can you flank us? I don't want to get attacked. The emerald-green dragon nodded. "Okay," She said and quickly got in formation. "Hail, you fly on our other side. Azure, bring up the rear. Now, let's go, we don't want to lose Piranha." -Princess Luksa As the group of dragonets, flew southeast with Luksa and Hikaru, Sapphire became increasingly more nervous. So many different colored and featured dragons together could potentially attract much unwanted attention or aggravation. Despite the fact that the six dragons, Luksa, and Hikaru were flying low, close to the ocean, and far away from shore, any patrol SunWing or SplashWing could see them. ''But we can fight off a few guards, right? Especially with Piranha. ''The purple dragoness' streaking form in the distance comforted Sapphire. The TrenchWing had calmed her aggression in the last hour or so, and was less impulsive and prickly. ''Maybe we could be friends...? ''Sapphire knew Phantom and probably Hail were terrified of the fierce princess, but Luksa wasn't. Skyfall, who had stayed behind, didn't seem to be so scared either. ''Good. Piranha shouldn't be able to terrify ''all ''of us. But she is pretty powerful... If only I had cool abilities like DreamWings or TrenchWings. ''-Sapphire Piranha soared into the ice cold waters with a huge splash and then screeched as she ran into a whale, ''not telling anyone! She swore as she swam, of course some TrenchWing had flying lessons and some didn’t, Piranha had gotten some, but wasnt as good, she’d rather take the sea and climb better. And so she leaped higher and higher as she splashed in and out of the water. Almost hitting Sapphire as she sped up. After the next jump she glided a distance away from sapphire and then closer, close enough to touch but she didnt, then she asked. “So, if we were going to run into any Dragon patrols of any tribe, could we just kill them all? I have been restricted from killing and I might as well kill myself if I don’t sink my claws into some scales! And I want blood and painful hisses! Those should satisfy anyone, especially REAL dragons. But, yeah. LET ME KILL SOMETHING” she mused. She knew this may have scared the dragons, but she didn’t care, the next thing she knew she was gliding lower and lower then entered the water, letting the head dragon and luksa decide what Piranha should do. —piranha "Ugh, only if we have to. I'd rather avoid killing anyone. Even better, we need to avoid any aggro at all," Luksa grumbled, shifting on Flare's back. "Hikaru, are you going to throw up?! You're looking very ''sick." Hikaru tensed. "I-I, u-uh..." He sighed. "I-I'm just seasick, I guess..." Luksa sighed and turned back to the front of the group. Suddenly, she heard shouts in the distance. "Uh-oh..." She whispered in Flare's ear. "We have to be quiet." She called out softly to the other six questors, Hikaru, and Azure, "Quiet. I think we've been spotted by some SunWing patrols." Flare grinned. "I can slow them down. Go on ahead, and I'll catch up," He whispered. "Okay. Shift me closer to Sapphire," Luksa hissed. Flare's wings shifted as he caught another current and converged on Sapphire. With one huge leap, Luksa cleared the distance between them and Flare shot off towards the voices. "Alright. Sapphire, fly us closer to Hail, please," Luksa said. The deep indigo SplashWing flew close to Hail, who was flanking the group, her pearl white scales glistening. "Hey. Can Hikaru ride you?" She asked the SnowWing. "Yes," She replied. Luksa boosted Hikaru onto Hail's back, then had the group shift formation, leaving Phantom in the front, Sapphire and Luksa behind her, Jade flaking them on the right, Canyon on the left, and Azure bringing up the rear. Hail, after balancing Hikaru, who still looked seasick, shifted behind Jade. The looming shape of the Moon-spire was slowly disappearing into the dark clouds behind them, and the softly rippling water below them seemed flecked with silver. A glowing full moon shone in the sky overhead, casting the far coast of SunWing territory in shadow. ''It's so peaceful, ''Luksa thought. -Luksa As they neared the coastal beaches of the SplashWing-SunWing border, Flare shivered. He had never been out of SunWing territory, and he was slightly nervous. The sky was lightening overhead, signaling dawn. -Prince Flare “you do know that there is a way that they’d never remember we were here, right?” Piranha sighed as she had leaped out of the water again and glided. “Really?! How?” Jade asked sounding regretfully cheerful. “I could’ve just killed them.” Piranha finished. Then Jade looked scared. Then Piranha rolled her eyes and hissed. ‘What?! You asked me how and I answered you!! This is how TrenchWings win, just and FYI but we don’t civilize with anyone but us and somethimes we kill each other over dumb things, but we still thrive and forget the dead, except the TrenchWings who’ve changed the tribe, and you’d be surprised that there isn’t that many. BUT CAN I ATLEAST KILL JUST ONE MEASILY DRGAON!? Like seriously, why do we have to be so, so, ''nice, that sounds like a bunch of whale tails and goat splat to me at least. Ugh!” She gagged at the word “nice” but then rolled her eyes at jade, puny dragonet. I bet she wouldn’t last a day outside GemWing boarders. Then she dove again.—Piranha Princess Azure followed the group in the back, lost in thought and confused, why had she had this power? What else could she do with them other than making things? Could she do anything with it? And then she felt a rush of sadness as she had an image of her best friend, Veridian was the queens telepathic pet, which Azure never liked, she wished that she could do anything, but she was too far away. She merely forgotten that she was still testing her powers out, and was surprised when the teleporting worked, would all of her spells come true? Could she really do anything? What would happen to other dragons? Could she spell them? Could she help? She couldn’t help her wings though, they ached would badly and she knew if she used her magic it’d be a waste, so the found a nearby stone island for her to perch on. Hmm, I wish I could do more. Maybe I should keep this a secret of mine, not to anyone else. and maybe she could become queen, Queen Azure of the SplashWings. ''When Azure poked a claw into the water, she sighed. Then started to fly again.—Princess Azure As dawn came and passed, the sky lightened to a cheerful early morning. The crossed all of SunWing territory, and were about halfway through SplashWing territory. They flew as far from land as possible, trying to avoid contact with other dragons. Hikaru shivered on the cold snow dragon's back. ''Hail, right? ''Hikaru was becoming more trusting of the group of dragons. ''Wow. They're all so different! ''One dragonet, an almost glowing emerald-green colored one, had scales that glittered like diamonds in the cold morning sunlight. Another, the mean-looking aggressive purple dragoness, kept leaping in and out of the water. Hikaru's favorite, besides Phantom, was the pale sand-yellow male dragonet. He seemed to be cheerful and kind. His brown feathery crest wast soft and streaked with yellow, while the mirror-like underside of his wings was a deep chocolate latticed with looping yellow lines. His underbelly was a deep oranga-red-brown, and his brown eyes were smiling and optimistic. The blue sea dragon was nice too. She had tiny red spots down her back. Her wings were ''huge ''and translucent blue. -Hikaru Azure heaved up besides Sapphire, not touching her though. “Could any of you tell me WHERE IN ALL OF OCRIA WE ARE GOING? It really seems like a waste if we go to a place for no reason and someone ends up getting killed.” Azure lectured. Then the thought hit her like a bolt of lightning, ''could I bring a dragon back from the dead? Then she had a shiver go down her spine, that would be very scary, even in her defense, and Azure isn’t scared easily, you’d have to put a dead dragon in front of her to really make her jump, then she saw Piranha leaping out and into the waters, could I do that? Ugh wow Azure! your a SplashWing! Of course you can! She hit herself on the head and rolled her eyes. Maybe I could test my magic again? Hmm, maybe soon when we really need it, I‘m glad I’m not wearing that palm leaf enchantment, or everyone would probably tell me their secrets. ''(Azure had enchanted a palm leaf on the beach awhile back to turn into a pearl bracelet and make dragons who’ve met her be able to trust her will anything that’s heavy on their talons) ''Because all of these dragons seem... Rough? Secretive? Weird? All of those apply. Then Azure felt like something went wrong, “hey, do you guy’s feel like we’re being watched?” She asked in the back, until she had seen something in the distance of the sky, like a boulder of some sort, combing bigger and bigger, until she realized what it was, no dragon on the continent could do that except with telepathic abilities, and then she realized that the SunWings had found them, but this isn't their territory! Azure thought with a shudder, “Wait!” She shouted. This wasn’t any normal SunWing, this was the hybrid Pearl used, “Viridian!” She shouted to Sapphire with a shiver. —Azure Suddenly Piranha has caught a huge black dot in the sky, “Boulder!” She shouted to the other dragons as she dived deeper and then towards the source, only to be caught in huge strands of Seaweed, she had clawed passed some of them but they seemed to be coming off of some type of magic, Not Luksa’s though, she ACTUALLY cares about the prophecy, hmm, who else— then she was thrown into a stone in the middle of the water and then started to bleed, she didn’t care, she was taught how to keep herself from going unconscious, and she used that technique then saw the prophecized dragons scatter, leaving the seaweed to her. “Luksa! I could really use your help right about now!” As she clung to the stone as she seaweed pulled at her tail, each strand being poisoned, but more fresh coming, she hated magic of all kinds, Piranha thought magic was for cowards who have no claws. —Piranha Oh, no. Not Pearl! Well, she won't hurt me. Maybe I can talk to her? ''But with the shouting dragons, panic, and overall hostility, Sapphire doubted that would help. "Mother!" She cried. "Stop! These are my friends!" She roared to the pale glowing shape on the beach. "Your friends? How can you have friends from other tribes?" Pearl roared back. "I-I... I can't explain! Just don't hurt them!" Sapphire begged. Pearl hesitated, then spoke to the veridian dragon next to her. The boulders stopped coming, and Sapphire flapped towards the two. As soon as she landed, Pearl grasped her talons with her own. "How can you be friends with ''them?" ''She gasped. "A TrenchWing! How are you even alive? Oh, Sapphire, I was so worried! Where have you been?!" Sapphire tensed. "Sorry, I-I can't really explain, but I have to go!" She pulled away from her mother. "Wait! Sapphire, I command you to stay!" Pearl ordered. Sapphire faltered, hesitant to disobey the queen of the SplashWings, but she turned and leapt into the sky. "No! Come back!" Pearl shouted. The rocks began falling again, and Sapphire could see her friends trying to dodge. As she flew closer, a massive boulder plummeted towards Flare. Sapphire screamed and dove towards it, trying to catch it. But she was too late. As she watched the boulder sail towards her friend, a small red-haired shaped flipped towards them. ''Luksa! Surely she can help! ''Suddenly, thousands of sea plants shot from the ocean and wrapped around the boulder, pulling it off course. Sapphire heard Pearl gasp loudly. But Veridian wasn't finished. The boulder forced it's way back up, pulling free of the sea plants. As it hurled towards Flare, Sapphire closed her eyes and waited. But nothing happened. She opened her eyes just as an explosion of white light ripped through the morning sky and everything went black. -Sapphire ((Alright I won't spoil anything, but I'll just say that someone is a photokinetic. The idea is that only this OC as well as Keynala are the only ones with it. This character also has Photoportation, meaning the abity to teleport via light. )) -Hawk Azure zigzagged through the blinded dragons, her eyes had been closed, than she had grabbed Veridian, “Veridian what in the moons are you doing?!” She hissed, Veridian then blinked, “Azure?! What, Why? I was obeying the Queen!” She snapped back, “Azure?!” Pearl hissed. “Mother! Not now!” Then she turned back to Veridian, and told her everything, “oh! Um, wow, I’m so sorry!” She said. “Follow me!” Azure snapped as they both hid behind a huge boulder. “I want to show you something you NEED to promise not to show any one ever until I let you, okay? I’ve never shown anyone.“ Veridian sighed and smiled, “I‘ll keep your secret, I already have some still in there.” Azure blushed, but then looked around, “Hmm, seashell!” She said at a close by seashell, Beridian looked like a confused sheep. “I want you to turn into two copper wired bracelets with pearls that allow whomever two dragons wheres them visit eachother’s dreams once they’re asleep.” Then she looked over at Veridian, who looked back at her with doubt. “What did that—“ then the shell had turned into bracelets and Veridian looked amazed, “its Magic!” She whispered to Veridian, “on behalf of the royal grail I will never tell a soul!” Veridian peldged. “Thanks, now take one.” Azure smiled, “pebble, I enchant you to make anyone else that’s seen this other than me and Veridian, forget what I did.” Then nothing happened other than Wueen Pearl calling Azure back, “coming!” She called, “now remember what they do, we could meet in each others dreams, See? Not split ever, I promise.” then Azure floew over to Sapphire leaving her friend with her mother. —Azure Piranha could see absolutely nothing, which really, she hated, she hated not seeing her opponents, that was not fighting with dragon spirit! Well, TrenchWing spirit at least is what she observerved from the other dragons from the other tribes, they never really fought with a dragons spirit as the TrenchWings did, they fought with no mercy and claws and blood. All she could do was swim as deep as she could to get away from the surface and see the dark floors, and as soon as she hit the bottom, something hit her head, it was hard, and as she opened her eyes, she had found the skeleton of a TrenchWing, and gasped bubbles, what was this? An exiled one? A banished one? How could she find this in SplashWing territory? Well it made sense to be in the seas, TrenchWings tended to go were they please with no rough paths and nothing to stop them. But this looked as if it had more that two wings and an oddly shaped head with very curved horns, and it did have a small dewclaw, and curved claws and small talons with a long tail, but it had a small fan tail but not very, and her wings were way too small to really fly with, but to swim with, then Piranha had story’s rolling like a record in the back of her head, then realized what this was, it was the true version of ‘the Hybrid’ story, this was a hybrid dragon of TrenchWing and DreamWing....but not Queen Lionfish? She was the hybrid, but... then Who was this?—Princess Piranha Hikaru's whole body exploded in light as it engulfed every dragon and creature. Then, everything went black. Hikaru found himself in a cave, along with Jade, Hail, Flare, Piranha, and Phantom. He looked around, not spotting Sapphire, Azure, or Canyon. ((Note! After the explosion, Everyone besides Jade, Hikaru, Luksa, Hail, PIranha, and Phantom are where they were before the explosion! Jade, Hikaru, Luksa, Hail, and Phantom are in a cave close to the explosion site due to an unknown character's photoportation.)) -Hawk Piranha gently dusted the skeleton of the sand that covered it. She then saw fish flutter along the colors of the sand. Then she had felt a strange presence behind her and gasped as a pain hit her neck, barely missed the artery. It was a TrenchWing, scales as black as the night and dark as the shadows, then she and him had fought and fought, sending blood to the rippling sea above. —Piranha Azure blinked again and then saw her sister, and the TrenchWing, which was weird. where were the others? What had happened? Then she and her sister met eyes until she heard bubbles pop below them and they both looked down, blood was bubbling to the surface if the sea and Azure felt like she was sick, then she looked over at her mother and Sapphire, then she perched onto a rock as the DroughtWing scouted above at the blood. —Azure "Everyone. keep calm!" Luksa shouted as the group of dragons began to panic. "I know that Piranha, Canyon, Azure and Sapphire aren't here, but they aren't dead!" ''Are they? No. Don't let ''anyone ''see how nervous you are. ''Her older sister Brynja's advice rang in her head. Brynja was the middle child of the three royal Taurin elf sisters, with Luksa being the youngest and Keynala, the vigilante of the Taurin Kingdom, was the oldest. ''Keynala's the only one with photokinesis. Did she do this? But... how could she know we were in danger? Maybe someone else is a photokinetic. Unlikely. It's so rare. -Luksa Piranha slashed and slashed, sending more blood and of course attracting sharks, then she ripped scales, of course this TrenchWing was huge! He had to have come from Orca Fin Pack to have a huge build and fins. But how was he there? What did he know about the skeleton that she didn’t? Was he guarding it? What had he thought by attacking her? All of these ideas hit her hard. Then she hissed and pinned him in the red water, then he gave in and hay flat trying to get a breath of fresh water but started to choke on his own blood, “Pathetic!” She bubbled to the surface. I need to get that dumb dragon they call the queen! She didn’t know, I, she kept this! Then as the TrenchWing started to grasp some more, he choked more and she too felt like her gills were clogged, so she dragged him to the surface, scaring the princesses and Canyon, and the queen. The queen. Piranha hated Queens that kept secrets and power, unlike her mother of course. So she threw the black TrenchWing into a rock (Which knocked how out) and then bolted at Pearl, her claws ready to kill and her rage swelling into her fangs, “HOW DARE SHE!” Piranha hissed and lounged.- Piranha "No!" Sapphire yelled, flinging herself at Piranha. Azure joined her, trying to pin the TrenchWing to the ground. "You can't kill my mother!" Azure yelled. Piranha flailed, flinging the sisters off. Just as she began to slash at the queen's neck, the violet TrenchWing fell back, writhing in pain. Azure's eyes had a distant look. Did she do that? ''Sapphire wondered. "Azure...What?" -Sapphire Azure felt cold on the inside, what had she done? She had stabbed the TrenchWing, not with her dagger though, with a seashell she enchanted, she had enchanted it to make Piranha the TrenchWing never hurt Queen Pearl, or atleast to slice her throat, which now was really bad, “stop! Stop! I enchant you to stop!” She yowled at the seashell, then it flew into her claws, leaving the bleeding TrenchWing unconscious. She then felt tears at her eyes, she didn’t understand what she was feeling, power? Madness? Insanity? Goodness? Evil? A savior? This all struck her head making tears fall from her cheeks down her indigo scales. She didn’t have to look up to see her sister, her mother, Canyon, Viridian. They’d all have heard her enchantment and she knew their eyes went as wide as the largest moon. What had she done? —Azure "Sapphire... You're... Like... What? How did that seashell just obey you? What power is this?" ((remember Ocrians don't know what animus magic is.)) Sapphire gasped. "I-It's... Magic?" Azure trailed off, not meeting her sister's eyes. "You can do ''anything? ''Could you help us find Jade, Hail, Luksa, Flare, and Hikaru?" -Sapphire “I don’t know, I..... don’t think it can do that.....” azure lied, she didn’t want to use her magic again, not after what chill flowed down her body after making the bloody seashell hurt a dragon. “Maybe we could find another way, I only erm, found out about this before I flew to you.....” she trailed off again. She just wanted to hide and stop staring, but her gaze was fixed on the bloody seashell, it stained her talons with TrenchWing blood. “Sapphire.” She looked at her sister with worry in her eyes, she knew Sapphire was worried for her at least a little, “mother saw me do this, Sapphire, I don’t want to use my magic to hurt any SunWings, what if she’ll use me to kill more? After..... After that...” she looked at piranha. “I feel cold, and hollow.... You have to promise not to tell Luksa and the others, please....” - Princess Azure Phantom of course panicked. Why would she not if the dragons had been trapped in a cave. She held Hikaru close to her even if he tried to scrabble away. “Hey! Stop moving! I’m trying not to lose you again!” She snapped. Then sighed. And looked over at Luksa. “Hey, so you have plant powers right? Why don’t you just use roots to open the ground above us? Then we could fly out and look at where we are? Wouldn’t that be easy?” Phantom was known to be ‘miss smarty scales’ by some. But she just said that she had common knowledge and that epabyone could guess that, buuuuuuut, she was given amazed eyes from some Of the dragons and Hikaru grinned at them. “er, I’ve been known to think smartly I guess...” then she sighed. Just by touching Hikaru she was feeling braver and a little stubborn. But this felt right, she knew adventure was out there! She just needed to find it! —Phantom (using her unknown emotion feeling powers) (lol) "It's not that simple! It takes more energy the more powerful you use it. So no, I can't," Luksa replied irritably. Just then, a crumbling slide of rocks burst from the left wall of the cave. A prickly, tingling sensation rippled down Luksa's spine. ''No... It can't be. It doesn't exist anymore. ((Taurin ppl can almost sense when animus magic is used near them, and they're the only ones who remember it, I guess)) ''Phantom's yelp of joy ripped Luksa from her thoughts. "The others!" Phantom cried. Hikaru bounded to her and onto her back. "There you are. Took you long enough, considering..." Luksa trailed off from her sentence, shooting a meaningful look at Sapphire, Canyon, Piranha, and Azure. She edged closer to Sapphire. "Which one...?" "W-what...? I don't know what you're talking about!" Sapphire declared, a little too hastily to believe. -Luksa ((Can Luksa know, please? I have an idea.)) The sudden transition to a cave had only temporarily struck fear into the heart of Jade, and within a matter of seconds, it was replaced by a nonachalant shrug. Unlike the flighty DreamWing, Jade found her comfort under the security of the earth. She had talons adapted to digging through rubble and ores, but before she could even think of where to start, it seemed that their freedom had already come. Hmm, exploding rocks? It wasn't something the GemWing had seen before, but at this rate, ''everything was strange. -- Jade Azure looked worried, but calmed herself. “We um, used Viridian to help us....” she muttered. But then turned to Sapphire and whispered. “Act more cool!” She spat. “We don’t want them all coming for me!” Just as that happened she turned her head towards where Queen Pearl once was. She was gone. Of course she left. Terrified of her own daughter. As soon as the other dragons sprouted out of the opened earth, she felt bitter and cold again, it was very harsh and hard to take in. As soon as she touched the surface of the ground to observe her talons as everyone else was in the sky, she felt a sting to her gills and picked the shell out, then realized what was in it, the slime of the Dragon Slugs. Deadly to all it touched, and it could leave any in a coma. Then she turned to her gills on the left side, there was gushing blood and she knew that the slime was working, soon she’d be in a deep sleep, maybe for eternal time. Then she started to feel numb before she could call for her sister or anyone else, and panicked. What could she do? then her thoughts on an enchantment went to rest as she fell to the floor behind a giant boulder. Then saw a black shadowed webbed talon grab her head and tie seaweed to her eyes. Then she fell asleep as she was dragged underwater with the slight last vision of vibrant silver scales that were as white as the moons. —Princess Azure Phantom gasped in joy as she flew so high with the others. Goodbye dark cave! Hello free skies! Then she looked to the shores. Nothing was seen but sand and water, ripples and coral. Nothing very fun to see. Then she looked around and took a headcount. Luksa, Hikaru, Sapphire, Flare, Canyon, Hade, Hail, Wait! Oh, Piranha’s on the northern beach? Why? Oh, that would be all of us.... ''she flew up to Sapphire and Flare, with a smile of course. Then said, “everyone‘s here! But Piranha’s over their sleeping, surprisingly, and......” ''that’s right! Azure! “.....Where’s your sister? I can’t see her anywhere. Not even on the beaches! Maybe she just wanted to leave.....” why would Azure want to leave? This adventure must’ve been fun! Right? But then why had she come in the first place? —Phantom Secretly, Jade was somewhat disappointed to be taking back to the skies. Not that she wasn't looking forward to the adventure- more or less that she was absolutely starving and wasn't accustomed to flying so much. She had been born underground, she worked underground, she slept underground, she ate underground...heck, she did everything underground. Flying with scales that were practically precious gems was awfully tiring on a dragon that didn't fly so often, especially a hungry dragon. Quit your complaining, Jade! The emerald dragon told herself sternly. Your dreams are finally coming true, you can help change Ocria! No more making jewlery! -- Jade "Azure. She... What is it?" Sapphire whispered, leaning down to lock eyes with Luksa. "Animus magic. The most powerful magic on Ocria. So rare, us Taurin elves think it has been extinct for generations. Turns out we were wrong," Luksa explained, "Azure could do anything. We're lucky she's not trying to take over the universe or something. But there's a catch. You use it for evil, or to manipulate other dragons, and you go evil. I'm surprised she made it this far." -Luksa